1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for transmitting/receiving data in a communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating parity bits for data transmission/reception in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in communication systems, link performance may degrade due to noise, fading, Inter-Symbol Interference (ISI), etc. Therefore, development of technology for overcoming such issues is needed in order to improve the link performance of the communication systems. In particular, development of such technologies is especially important for high-speed digital communication systems such as the next-generation mobile communications, digital broadcasting and mobile Internet, which require high data throughput and reliability.
Some technologies proposed for overcoming these issues may include an error-correcting code. An error-correcting code is used in a typical technique for improving the reliability of communication by efficiently restoring the distortion of information. Examples of error-correcting codes include a turbo code, a Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) code, etc.
When transmitting information using error-correcting codes in a communication system, a transmission device typically determines or selects bits to transmit, from a systematic bit sequence corresponding to the desired information to transmit and a parity bit sequence obtained by encoding. The transmission device of the communication system generates a frame having a predetermined format using the determined bits, and transmits the desired information in units of the generated frame.
For this transmission device of the communication system, a technique for transmitting parity bits over a plurality of frames must be prepared, not only to obtain additional diversity gain, but also to minimize the number of additional modules needed for encoding or decoding.
In particular, for a communication system supporting broadcast services, such as Digital Video Broadcasting-2nd Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2) and DVB-Next Generation Handheld (DVB-NGH), technology for transmitting a parity bit sequence in addition to the basically transmitted parity bit sequence has been proposed to obtain additional diversity gain.
However, technology for generating a parity bit sequence to be additionally transmitted must be optimized in order to obtain sufficient diversity gain in the communication system supporting broadcast services.